The inventive concept relates to an integrated circuit device and to a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to an integrated circuit device including a fin-type active region and to a method of manufacturing the same.
As electronic products become light, thin, short, and small, demands for highly integrated circuit devices have increased. In the downscaling of an integrated circuit device, a short channel effect of a transistor is generated, and thus, the reliability of the integrated circuit device deteriorates. In order to reduce the short channel effect, an integrated device including a fin-type active region has been suggested. However, as a design rule is reduced, a size of a contact structure for an electric connection to the fin-type active region is also reduced.